


Human Relationships Are Just Weird

by rancordesherzens



Series: SuperCorp [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex supportive sister, F/F, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, I am Sanvers Trash, I am Supercorp Trash, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Maggie cheering on the gay, Rated M cus I'm paranoid, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, date, gaymess kara danvers, overhear private conversation, smut if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancordesherzens/pseuds/rancordesherzens
Summary: Alex and Maggie are exercising with Kara and during their workout they bring up Lena and the obvious chemistry between them. Kara tells them anything they want to know.ORKara accidentally calls Lena and doesn't realize that she listening in when she tells her sister and Maggie that she loves her best friend.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: SuperCorp [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923997
Comments: 67
Kudos: 728





	Human Relationships Are Just Weird

**Author's Note:**

> One-Shot.
> 
> It's fluffy. Hope you enjoy! XD

Human Relationships Are Just Weird

rancordesherzens

Winn had warned Kara of an imminent, legit, astronomical form of a solar flare that was going to happen. He even predicted it within a couple of hours thanks to data he mined from NASA satellites. She felt her powers drain away from her when it happened. It looked like a normal sunny day. Everything seemed as it always was. But, now she was powerless and would be for at least a couple of days.

She got on the back of Alex’s motorcycle and they rode from the DEO to her apartment. She hugged her sister tight the whole ride, especially since Alex only has one speed. Fast.

They planned this entire afternoon around the solar flare event. They’d go back to Kara’s, move the furniture around and place the roll-up mat on the floor that Alex bought a while back. Alex said her apartment had the most ‘open space’ to train inside and even Maggie was joining them for this power-free, private session. Alex was always giddy when her sister wasn’t Super and she loved to pour it into competitive activities. Of all kinds. Kara liked that they did it all away from the DEO where she could just be herself and feel comfortable. She does have to fight and train with the artificial Kryptonite within the DEO sometimes but it still made her feel sick. Solar flares or blowing out her powers were always just better unless she broke a bone or caught a cold. Losing her powers, in various ways, wasn't too scary once they figured out what was happening and about how long it would last. J’onn or M’gann will cover her Supergirl duties until she’s powered back up. And Kara will train and be ‘human’ and just try not to break anything or DIE during that time. Not that hard right? 

When they parked and got off of the bike Maggie pulled up next to them on her own bike and was sticking her tongue out at them through her open-faced helmet. Kara giggled and did it right back. Alex rolled her eyes but joined in too after taking off her own full-faced helmet. 

Kara hugged Maggie in a warm greeting and despite not having her super strength she still managed to pick up the detective in the tight hug. She just laughed and went along with it. Kara let them in the building and pretended she didn’t hear them behind her kissing and asking about each other's day. She didn’t need super hearing to be able to hear any of that. She laughed to herself. Rao, they were so adorable.

Kara jogged ahead of them and unlocked her apartment door. She was grateful for the solar flare warning from Winn. That morning she used her superspeed to clean everything from the dusty fan blades to the baseboards and her bathroom. She did her laundry and linens the night before. Less stuff for her to have to worry about doing for two or three days. She tossed her stuff on the counter and immediately went to her room on the other side of the partition. She quickly changed into a pair of exercise shorts and sport bra. Both in dark blue and she stayed bare foot. 

Alex and Maggie weren’t in the living room or kitchen when she re-emerged. But, she could hear their faint voices coming from the bathroom where they must have been changing out of their work clothes and into their work out ones too.

Kara pushed the furniture out of the way. She dug her phone out of her bag on the counter and checked a few things. She didn’t notice that she accidentally called Lena. She put her glasses and her phone, screen-down, on her bookshelf right next to where they’d place the large floor mat. Alex came out of the bathroom first with a big grin on her face, “Oh this is going to be fun.” The agent said in a sing-song voice. Kara laughed at her sister.

_Lena was happy to see her friend’s face appear on her phone. She knew she was usually busy with Supergirl duties in the early afternoon so she was pleasantly surprised to see her calling. She tapped the pick-up button and gently placed the device against her ear, “Kara! How are you today?”_

_She didn’t get the bubbly reply she was expecting. Instead she could hear Alex almost singing; of all things and saying, “Oh this is going to be fun.” The woman was near the phone as her voice was very clear._

_“Hello? Kara? Alex?” Lena tried._

_Kara did a sort of sing-song voice reply of, “You just want to beat me up with your girlfriend.” And laughs._

_Alex laughs and Lena can hear what sounds like a punch landing on a person and she hears Kara let out a startled cry. “Oh you big meanie! That’s going to bruise!”_

_“I know, Kara, that is literally the whole point of this. I want you to fight like one of us mere mortals and I want to kick your ass. Maggie is a really nice bonus to this session.”_

_“You are so mean when I don’t have powers! I will call Eliza if I have too.”_

_Alex laughed and Lena could hear Maggie now too, “Oh you two. Threatening to call Mom. So cute.”_

_Alex scoffs and Lena hears another punch land on someone. “Eliza can’t save you, Kara.”_

_“Ow! Come on! We haven’t even officially started this session and you’ve hit me twice! I get a 2 point handicap!”_

_“Nu-uh!” Alex intelligently responded._

_It was BEYOND clear that no one knew Lena was on the line, Kara was without powers for whatever reason, and she intended to just enjoy the moment and keep listening in. She messaged Jess to hold all of her calls for the rest of the afternoon. She was glad all of her meetings had been in the morning today otherwise she thinks she probably would have canceled those too in favor of hearing this little power-free training between the three women._

Kara rubbed her arms and pouted over the obvious abuse.

Maggie cracked another smile. “Alright, let’s do some warm-ups and stretches before beating each other up.” The sisters glared at each other and each stood on different sides of the woman. They all jogged in place, silently for a couple of minutes, swung their arms around and rolled their necks. They dropped to the floor and started doing light stretches. Touching their toes, stretching out their hamstrings, and to Maggie’s amusements the sisters would occasionally reach over her and slap one another. She knows she definitely likes this event and hopes it becomes a tradition of sorts. 

“Kara you are such a brat!” Alex says after a particularly hard smack against her backside from her sister.

“I’m just leveling the field.” Kara replied coolly.

“Ha! I’m a better fighter. A few smacks on my leg and ass won’t do shit for you!”

“Alexandra! Language!”

Alex looks fully offended and then launches herself, over her fiance and at her now screaming little sister. They spend the next while rolling around on the mat and wrestling. Kara is holding her own but the winner isn’t clear as they take turns being in control.

Maggie is laughing. She sits on the mat at the edge with her legs crossed, “Oh, Big Danvers in the lead and oh no Little Danvers wiggles free, her hairs a mess and thank god her glasses are safely put away, cus yikes!” She plays commentator and the women continue to struggle and grapple and fuss. Maggie goes to grab her own phone and she takes a short video and a few pics. Because how could she not? This one will be played at their wedding reception for sure.

Alex literally flips Kara onto her back and she grunts and huffs as she’s overpowered.

“Yield Kara.” Alex grits out through a tight smile.

“No.” Kara kept struggling. She couldn’t get free this time though and with a growl she slapped the mat and said, “I yield. Rao. I yield.”

Alex sprung from her with a big grin and pumped her own chest and started doing a silly dance, “Aw, yeah. Take THAT Supergirl.”

Kara rolled over and pushed herself up with a grunt, “Alex, It doesn’t count when I’m not wearing my cape.”

Alex put her own hands on her hips in a mock Super pose, “Hell yeah it does.”

Maggie stood up and clapped her hands together to get the women’s attention. “That was fun, but how about we run some speed punching and kicking drills and then WE do some light sparring and not wrestling?”

Kara let her hair down and redid her ponytail, “Sounds great!”

_Lena listened to them laugh as Maggie threw some equipment at them and whatever it was had velcro straps. Kara said it was always weird to have to glove up to protect her hands. The velcro noises made more sense to the CEO now._

_Alex complimented Maggie’s new punching mitts. Maggie replied with a ‘thanks babe’ and Lena could literally hear them kiss each other near the phone. She laughed a little at them and a little more when Kara cooed at them._

Kara playfully cooed them when they kissed and Maggie smiled at her and thought now was the perfect time to grill Kara about her ‘friendship’ with Lena Luthor. Alex and Maggie had talked about it at length a few times now and Alex finally agreed that it certainly seemed like there was something more than friendship brewing and agreed even more so, when Kara revealed her Super identity to the CEO after only a few months of befriending her. Kara defended her actions by saying something along the lines of Lena being an angel, she protected her as Supergirl, and put her own mother in prison. How did that not show just how much she could trust her friend?

Maggie tightened the punching mitts to her hands and stood in front of Kara, spaced her feet apart, and held the mitts up for Kara to start her punching drills. “You first Little Danvers.” 

Kara swung with some force but not at full force and she alternated her stance and punches as she went. 

“Good, keeping going.” Maggie said and then as Kara was about to throw a punch she asked, “How are things with you and your girlfriend?” Kara faltered and missed the mitt.

“What?” Kara asked, surprised. Alex bit her lip to keep from laughing and she went to get herself a glass of water so she could watch and listen.

_“What?” Lena parroted Kara’s question. Kara has a girlfriend? Kara isn’t straight? Kara has a girlfriend? “Whaaat?”_

“Maggie.”

Kara switched her stance and through a few punches, all landing perfectly.

“Kara.”

Kara huffed and did double jabs. “We’re not dating. You know that we’re not dating.”

“Right.” Maggie said sweetly, “I don’t understand WHY you’re NOT dating her. You two are meant to be.”

The alien cast a look that screamed S.O.S. towards her sister to which Alex replied, “Sorry, Kara. I’m not saving you from this conversation. You helped me come out and start a relationship with Maggie and maybe...if you need it…”

Kara huffed and did alternating triple punches, “-I don’t need help. There's nothing going on. We are just friends. Good friends. Great friends. The best of friends.”

Maggie smiled good naturedly, “Kara, she buys you gifts all of the time, she fills your workspace and apartment with flowers, she knows your secret, and you two obviously love each other. It’s like you two have already been dating for 8 months now just without the intimate parts.”

_Lena’s perfect red lips formed an ‘O’ when she realized that they were talking about her. “Oh God,” she whispered. They know she’s in love with Kara. That she was flirting with her even before knowing her secret. Shit. She thought she had dialed it back quite a bit once realizing that Kara only thought of her as a friend. It’s just impossible for Lena to not treat Kara extra special. She deserves happiness and attention...even if they're just friends._

Kara motioned for Alex to start her turn with punches and she started doing squats near the bookcase, “It’s-it’s not like that. Lena is just really, really nice. She’s always buying stuff because it makes her happy to make her friends happy.”

Alex shook her head, “Maggie? Your good friend Lena ever buy you nice shit?”

Maggie shook her head, “Nope. How about you Alex? Lena buy your lunch and coffee and fill your place with flowers and _sweet_ cards?”

“Nope.” Alex replied.

Kara kept doing squats, “Hey, it’s...you know what it’s because we’re really close friends, I’m always telling her how great she is, and writing professional-unbiased articles about L-Corp.”

The detective shrugged and wiggled her arms before letting Alex punch the mitts more, “Yeah okay, maybe. They’re not unbiased though.”

“Nope.” Alex replied and picked up her punching rhythm.

“I can’t ignore the fact that every project she has going is improving our communities and our planet. She’s amazing and if I said anything other than that in my articles I’d be lying.”

“Yeah,” Maggie nodded, “She’s great. I like that she’s always giving back to the people. What’s your favorite thing about her?”

Alex shot Maggie a look and then looked over at her sister who totally missed the fact that it was a tactic as she did her squats and answered. How many of those damn things can she do? Shit.

“Oh! One thing? How can I just pick ONE thing? Ummmmm. Hmmm. She’s so kind! Yeah-I guess that’s be it, IF I absolutely could only choose ONE thing.” Kara huffed at the preposterousness of only getting to choose one thing she liked about Lena.

Maggie winked at Alex and watched Kara switch to doing lunges, “Okay. Then what if you didn’t have to just pick one thing?”

Kara visibly and audibly brightened, “Oh! So many things! Lena is kind! She does everything she can to make the world a better and brighter place! She’s brilliant! Her advancements in medicine are mind boggling and you just wait she’ll be the one to cure so many illnesses. She’s charitable! Did you know that she donates 30% of her own salary to charities across the country? And then she donates more anytime her sales pick up. Last year I read that she donated an estimated 180 million and who knows what she does anonymously too. She just has a huge heart.” Kara dropped to the floor and started sit ups while Alex grabbed the mitts from Maggie so she could get her punch drills in too. Kara rambled on much to the two women physically present amusement. Kara went on for another 10 minutes about how amazing Lena is as a person and friend. 

Now they’re all doing various stretches and workouts on the mats alongside each other.

_Lena was silent. She knew Kara liked her and thought pretty highly of her (despite the Luthor name). Something that warmed her heart, but to hear her actually say all of the kind things to other people was just something else entirely._

Maggie handed Kara the mitts and they started doing kicking drills. Low, mid, and high, with alternating stances and patterns. Kara smiled as Maggie kicked the mitts on her hands. 

Maggie wanted to keep Kara’s thought train on Lena going, “Lena’s really pretty too. Don’t you think so, Kara?”

Kara, bless her alien heart, didn’t realize she fell for the detective’s tactic again. Alex rolled her necks and stretched her hamstrings in anticipation of her kicking drills after Maggie. “Yes! Lena is beautiful...glamorous even.” Kara easily said, simply agreeing with Maggie’s earlier statement. 

_Lena blushed. Kara’s just being sweet. She has no idea that Maggie is pulling everything out of her to attempt to prove a point. Is there even a point to prove other than Lena was in love with her best friend and it was one-sided?_

Alex played along, although it’s all true because Lena could easily be a model, “I’m pretty jealous of her hair to be honest.”

Maggie smiled, “Me too. I’m feeling pretty confident if I can keep mine from frizzing, but Lena is always flawless or something.”

Kara laughed and when Maggie finished kicking she dropped and did some push ups, “Did you know her hair is naturally curly?! Like super super curly! Tight, beautiful curls.”

“Really?!” Maggie asked. No she did not know that.

“Yes!” Kara replied. “It’s amazing.. I was at her place for a movie night and she comes out of her room after a quick shower and she is in comfy clothes and her hair is wet and SO curly. By the end of the movie it was mostly dry and it’s like there were even more curls! It’s beautiful and looks so soft. I don’t know why she always straightens her hair...well I mean it looks great that way too. But, I could use some official days set aside to like…just unleash those curls.”

_Lena ran a hand through her straight hair as she listened and blushed._

Alex couldn’t help it. She started laughing at her oblivious sister and Maggie stifled her own at the alien’s responses. “What?” Kara asked and stopped doing her push ups to sit on her haunches and look at the women. “What? Why are you two laughing? Did I miss a human social cue again?”

The older sister shook her head and wiped her eyes, “Kara. You are so gay; damn you got it bad.”

Kara sputtered, “I...I don’t know what I am I...I’m just me...there were no ‘labels’ on Krypton. But, I always seem to date men. Human relationships are just weird. Okay? Back home I would have been in an arranged marriage and I wouldn’t have to deal with all these human rules for romance and who to date and who not to date.”

Alex stopped kicking at Maggie and the mitt on her hand, “You never told me that Krypton had arranged marriages...or that you don’t know what you are...label wise. I shouldn’t have assumed anything. Sometimes even I forget you’re an alien and we can be so overwhelmingly foreign in our ways to you.”

Kara got up and crossed her arms, “It really shouldn’t be so confusing to me anymore. I’ve been on Earth for longer than I lived on Krypton now...but, it’s like...my brain is just still hardwired that way as a default and I have a really hard time figuring out if I like someone and if they like me and if we’re even considered to be compatible...Rao, even that sounded Kryptonian.” She huffed at herself, “I’ve dated men...they ask me out with clear intentions and I...understand that. But, if...I don’t know... IF hypothetically Lena does or did like me...well she was just so friendly and never outright said that she…” Kara huffed again. “Never mind. I’m confusing myself now. You two are horrible. Can we please spar now?”

Alex patted her sister's shoulder, “Sure thing.”

They do. They take turns fighting one-on-one and two-on-one for self-defense practice. 

_Lena left the office. She had been trying to gain Kara’s affections through gifts and smiles when she should have told her how she felt too. Then when she learned that Kara was an alien that actually LIVED on another planet for half of her life she should have asked about those customs and attempted to communicate as if there could be cultural misconceptions or misunderstandings. Kara just seemed so human when she wasn’t flying around and throwing enemies around like toys. She kept the line open to listen to the sparring matches. Her Uber driver is taking her to Kara’s._

_Maggie had tripped Kara and Kara was still laying on the mat from what Lena could make out through the line. “Take my hand.” The detective said._

_Kara sighed, “I just need a moment.”_

_“You okay?” Alex asked her._

_Kara made a little noise, it was muffled but Lena wondered if she was still on the floor and if maybe she was hurt. “You two are right. I love Lena. I’m such an idiot.”_

_Lena gripped her chest and beckoned the driver to go faster for a larger tip._

_Maggie helped her up and hugged her. Alex wrapped them both up in a big hug. “You’re not an idiot Kara. You’re an alien that didn’t pick up on Lena’s flirting.”_

_“Do you both really think Lena likes me too? That she’s not really just the BEST friend ever?”_

_“Yes Little Danvers. You two are always like touching even if it’s just your shoulders or whatever and don’t get me started on the couch cuddling you two partake in. That is not normal friend behavior.”_

_Lena reached Kara’s apartment door pretty quickly after running from the car and how Kara’s hallway and knocked...maybe a little too hard on the door. She adjusted her purse strap, her white button blouse, and made sure her black slacks weren’t wrinkled from her little jog._

Alex pulled away from the hug, “You expecting anyone else over?”

Kara shook her head, wiped away some of the sweat on her forehead and padded over to the door. She wasn’t expecting Lena on the other side, who was normally still at L-Corp for several more hours. And she definitely wasn’t expecting her to look...a tad...disheveled...and somewhat nervous? Not much of anything made Lena nervous. She was on a phone call so perhaps she just received concerning news?

“Lena? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Kara was instantly worried about the woman.

Lena nodded and gestured towards the apartment. Kara moved aside to let her walk in. She nodded at Alex and Maggie. Kara was on her heels. 

Lena fixed her hair a little and stopped when she spotted Kara’s phone beside her glasses on her bookshelf. She picked up the phone and slowly held it out to Kara.

Kara looked confused but she glanced at her phone’s screen. The screen said that she was on the line with Lena and had been for almost 2 hours. Lena bit her lip and ended the call. She spoke quietly, “You accidentally called me...and I tried to call out to you but you didn’t hear me and then well it started out funny... It was a nice small break in my chaotic day listening to you all joke and train. I didn’t mean to actually eavesdrop on private matters but when you mentioned me I just didn’t end the call. I should have and I’m sorry for breaking your trust.”

Kara lowered her gaze to the floor, “You heard everything?”

“Yes.” Lena slid her own phone in her purse that she still had slung over her shoulder. “I just have a few things to say.” Lena clasped her hands together and nervously played with her fingers. “Kara. I’m very sorry for listening in. I should have hung up and called you later. Also, I’m not sorry, because I adore you and would love to go on a romantic date with you. I’ll even ‘unleash’ the natural curls for the occasion if you’d like.” She smiled at her friend.

Kara’s jaw had dropped. So had her sister’s jaw and Maggie’s grin could be spotted from the east coast.

“Oh!” Kara rocked on her heels a little in excitement. “Really?!”

Lena nodded, fighting back a larger smile, “Yes, really. Kara Zor-El Danvers, will you please go on a real date with me?”

Kara started nodding quickly before the verbal answer escaped, “Yes, I’d love to! Can I hug you? I’m sweaty...but if you don’t mind I’d-” 

Did Lena mind? Did she mind that Kara was all sweaty and looking extra hot with her messy ponytail and dark blue shorts and sports bra? Hell no. She’d hug her like that any day. Any time. She could think of so many things she’d love to do besides just hug. She cut Kara off mid-sentence with a bone crushing hug (by human standards). Kara laughed and picked Lena up and did a little twirl. Powers or no it was the best way to hug Lena right now. Maggie had started to discreetly gather her items and she could get the gloves from Kara another time. She drug Alex out of the apartment before Kara stopped on the third twirl.

Kara pulled away from Lena and beamed at her. Lena mentally cataloged that Kara was the same height if she was barefoot while Lena wore her heels.

Lena leaned in and kissed Kara on her cheek, leaving red lipstick stain on her face as proof. Kara grinned and blushed. 

This was how it was supposed to feel when you’re compatible? Rao, she felt like an idiot for taking so long to figure this out.

Kara hugged Lena again and pulled away. She looked around the room. She hadn’t heard them leave, but she didn’t hear Lena on the line for 2 hours either. She un-velcroed Maggie’s gloves and set them on the coffee table. “I’m glad you didn’t hang up.”

Lena tucked a strand of her own straight hair behind her ear and blushed a bit, “Me too. Can we plan our date for 8pm Friday? I’ll come by for you and we’ll keep it casual.”

Kara smiled, “Yes. I can’t wait.”

Lena licked her lips, “I’ll be just like all the ‘friend’ dates we’ve been on but maybe I can hold her hand sometimes...and perhaps a good-night kiss when the date is over?”

Kara laughed, like her goofy, try to be cool, but totally isn’t, laugh that made Lena swoon every time, “Gosh. Yeah, that sounds really nice.”

Lena brought her hand up to Kara’s face and gently tucked her own errant hair behind her ears too and caressed her cheek. Kara visibly shivered and grinned at her. “I love everything about you Kara and I can’t express how loved you made me feel today when you told Alex and Maggie what you like about me...I hope that with time I can return the feeling.”

“Oh.” Kara quietly replied and she gently leaned into the hand cupping her cheek.

“I can say...that you are my best friend. You are my favorite person.” She used her thumb to gently rub Kara’s cheekbone. “I look forward to every moment with you.” Lena smiled gently at her. “It truly means the world to me that you trust me. You do amazing work as a journalist and a hero and I can’t imagine ever not having you in my life.” 

Kara hadn’t realized that she started to cry until Lena was crying too and wiping at her own tears with one hand and thumbing Kara’s away with the other, “Kara, you’re going to ruin my makeup.”

Kara laughed and wiped away her happy tears, “It’s okay, you look gorgeous without it anyway.”

Lena laughed and rested her head on Kara’s shoulder as she was pulled into a warm hug. “Thank you. You’re gorgeous too, you know.” 

Kara hugged her tighter in response. When Kara broke away from the hug she gently tugged at Lena’s purse strap and set it nearby on the coffee table. She smiled at Lena and grasped her hands within her own. “Maggie had a point. We have been on so many dates and Friday seems awfully far away…”

Lena laughed, having a feeling she knew where this was going. Hope that’s where this is going. “Kara, it’s already Wednesday afternoon.”

Kara playfully smiled, her eyes bright, and her messy ponytail swinging back and forth as she shook her head, “So far away. I’d really like a sneak peak of what a ‘goodnight’ kiss with you will be like.”

Lena smirked and squeezed Kara’s hand, “You have no patience.”

Kara pouted and Lena placed another kiss on the woman’s cheek near the last lip print.

Lena hugged Kara again before leaving to go back to work. Jess was panicking because she left with no explanation. 

Friday night had been like a lovely dream come true. Lena’s face hurt from the sheer amount of smiling she was doing. Going out with Kara had always been her favorite thing. Going out with Kara as her girlfriend is so much better. 

They went to a pizza place Kara had brought up weeks ago. She hadn’t been but had heard great things about the family owned place. 

When they got there Lena asked for a booth in the back of the restaurant and a bottle of their best red wine. Kara happily ate two pizzas on her own since her powers came back that afternoon. Lena enjoyed eggplant parmesan and a salad. They talked about everything like they always did, but now they held each other's hands, and held each other's gazes for even longer than normal and Kara would giggle any time Lena would run her foot up her calf. Kara definitely appreciated Lena’s curly hair that she wore down that night.

Lena laughed and was already mentally planning future dates.

When she walked Kara to her apartment door she wasn’t surprised when Kara leaned in to press a kiss against her lips. She was surprised by how firm and confident the kiss was. Part of her expected Kara to be a little awkward about it at first. But, no. It was amazing. When she pulled away though she did her nerdy laugh and a little jig. That was more the Kara she was expecting.

Lena laughed and pulled the happy alien into a hug and Kara wrapped her strong arms around her and returned the emotion.

“Thank you, Lena. Tonight was amazing. I _really_ hope you want to do this again.”

Lena didn’t loosen her grip but she did pull her head back enough to look at Kara and grin at her before kissing her again. Kara melted into the kisses and when she pulled away she had to adjust her glasses, not because she was nervous, but because they were crooked on her face now. 

The CEO plucked the glasses off of her face and tapped at Kara’s apartment door gently with them. Kara hadn’t even unlocked and opened it up yet. “Can I visit for a while?”

Kara nodded happily and opened the door for them. Lena put her stuff down and slipped off her shoes. She passed Kara, placed her glasses on the counter as she went, and pulled the blonde towards the couch.

Kara laughed a little nervously and sat down next to her.

Lena licked her lips, “Relax, Kara I just want to kiss you for a little while and then I will go home. We’ll plan another date for next Friday or Saturday soon. How’s that sound?”

The alien nodded and was trying to relax. It’s just Lena. It’s just Lena. It’s fracking Lena. Oh Rao.

“Kara.” She said her name so softly that Kara couldn’t ignore it.

“Can I kiss you, Kara?”

“Yes.”

Lena leaned over just enough to place a simple chaste kiss against her lips. Kara hummed in approval. Lena did it again and this time lingered just a little bit longer. Kara hummed again now her eyes were closed. This is NOTHING like it was with the men she’s dated. She felt nothing with any of them except feeling out of place and kind of gross honestly and she feels everything Lena does and she’s having all the emotions. Rao, she’s been missing out on Lena kisses for so long. How on Earth is she supposed to hold back her strength with all this going on?

Lena would be lying if she told someone she wasn’t feeling smug over Kara zoning out on the couch letting herself be kissed and caressed and hugged all while happily soaking it all in. The alien can’t even form words and it’s making Lena aroused enough that she thinks she probably needs to leave even sooner than she had planned.

The brunette had a decision to make. Move to sit in Kara’s lap and amp things up a bit or excuse herself and go home. She was having the worst time deciding which is the right thing to do. She doesn’t want to rush, but oh, she’s wanted to be with Kara for almost a year now. She should just tell Kara to set the speed that she can’t be trusted with this particular aspect of their new relationship.

“Kara?” 

“Hmmmm?” Lena’s fingers are gently leaving her scalp and that’s what causes the woman to zone back in. Why is she stopping? Rao, why is she stopping?

“Kara, I need you to set the pace here.” Lena bit her lip and waited for the question to click with the alien.

“Oh.” Kara swallowed and ran a hand through her wavy hair. When had Lena taken out the hair tie? “The...pace?”

“Yes.”

Her blue eyes widened a little bit and she laughed. She covered her mouth to try and stop and Lena uncovered it to kiss her gently and laugh with her. 

“I...well...I don’t want you to leave just yet… and I’m comfortable with you Lena. I’ve never actually _enjoyed_ kissing before tonight.”

Lena studied Kara for a second, “You never enjoyed it before?”

“No.”

“But, you’re enjoying it with me?” Lena asked to clarify that she wasn’t hearing things or delusional.

“Correct.”

“Oh, Kara. You’re making it worse. I need you to please set our pace so I don’t do anything you’re not ready for.”

Kara looked concerned. “I’m making what worse?”

Lena raised a perfect eyebrow at her, “Kara, please.”

It took Kara a moment to realize that with her returned senses she could tell that they were both aroused and it was like Lena said Kara just made it even worse for her.

“Oh!” Kara grinned and the very thought of Lena being that way for her was enough to take over her actions. She slid her hands underneath the woman and pulled her into her lap. Lena’s straddling Kara on the couch and the kissing was more fevered. 

Lena broke the kiss and stared at her, “You’re killing me.”

Kara laughed breathily and kissed Lena’s neck and mumbled into her skin, “I really hope not.” The alien gently gripped Lena’s ass and pulled her closer in her lap and Lena groaned at the action and licked into Kara’s mouth. Kara moaned and pulled away to stare at Lena.

They breathed heavily and watched each other. Kara gently squeezed Lena where her hands were still resting and Lena moaned and closed her eyes. Kara gulped and leaned up to kiss Lena’s neck more. When the CEO wrapped her arms around her broad shoulders and ground her hips into Kara’s lap the alien wrapped her arms around Lena and turned her so she was laying on top of her on the couch. Lena’s legs wrapped around her. And her hands moved slowly across Kara’s back over her t-shirt and then made its way underneath the material to trace Kara’s muscles.

The alien felt like she was on fire. Full of desire and it was a completely new feeling. She had briefly thought about just how beautiful Lena was but she was afraid of ever hovering on the topic because deep down she knew that she’d want this and she didn’t think it was an option.

Kara kissed Lena deeply and one hand was gripping Lena’s hip and the other was untucking her white blouse from her casual (expensive) jeans. She carefully undid the buttons and slid her hand under the fabric of the blouse and over a lace bra. 

Lena moaned and nipped gently at Kara’s lips when she did it she arched into the touch. One of her hands buried into her hair and the other sliding from tracing her back muscles to Kara’s stomach and tracing her abs. 

“Rao.” Kara gripped Lena’s breast and pinched at her nipple through the fabrics and she pressed even further into her. She used both hands to dig into Kara’s scalp and kiss her as deeply as she could. Kara pulled Lena’s blouse off of her with her help and then Lena pulled Kara’s shirt off and they both landed on the floor near each other. Kara felt overwhelmed. She wanted to grip Lena’s hips, she wanted to grasp her chest, play with her curly hair… she needed more hands so she could do it all at once instead of having to decide between things. Calm down, you have all the time in the world to do it all. Lena’s not going anywhere. Thank Rao. 

Follow Kara’s pace. Only do what she prompts. No more grinding unless she does.

Lena was trying to be respectful and follow what the blonde wanted but she was having a really hard time not just grabbing Kara’s strong hands, gathering two digits, and guiding them inside of her and grinding until she came. She huffed into the kiss and Kara stopped slowly and looked down at the human underneath her. 

“Lena, are you okay?” She barely managed to ask.

“Mmmhmm.” Lena acknowledged and licked her lips and stared into her favorite pair of blue eyes. They were darker than normal and Kara actually looked a little flushed even with her powers back. “Are you okay, Kara? I’m...trying...to follow your lead. Please stop me if I do something you don’t like...I...didn’t mean to grind into you before. I’m sorry.”

Kara pecked Lena’s lips, “I loved it. I don’t think I’m ready for that quite yet though. But, I love this...I just need some time to get used to all of these feelings. I don’t want to accidentally hurt you because I lose control.”

Lena nodded, “Alright. I trust you. You’ve...well you’ve had sex before right?”

Kara looked down at Lena and propped up her own chin to stare at her, “Yes, but I wasn’t really into it. Kal had told me once that I’d have to be careful because things get intense and emotional and that I’d have to really work to keep control during it. But, I never had that problem...I was all nervous and uncomfortable. So I just...let them do what they needed. It was quick, weird, gross, and boring.” Kara laughed. “I didn’t get what the fuss was all about. But with you I’m aroused, and I feel so many things at once, emotionally, physically...I see what he meant now. I can feel my control slipping because of just how much I want this and how much I want you.”

Lena caressed Kara’s face, unwrapped her legs from Kara’s waist, and leaned up to gently kiss her. “I want you too. I’m in no hurry, honest. I’m just struggling with my own control too.”

The blonde smiled sweetly at her, “You’ll always be my Kyrptonite Lena.”

“You’ll always be mine too.”

They kissed, caressed, and groped for a long time after their talk and when Lena left she felt lighter. She had a woman that loved her and wanted to be with her. They would take their time and figure out how and when to progress their physical relationship. Until then she was the happiest woman on Earth anyway. 

Kara fixed her hair and put it in a loose ponytail like it had been in during their date. She put her shirt back on and hopped out the window to go see Alex and Maggie. They told her to drop by after her date to fill them in.

She landed on top of Alex’s building and sent her and Maggie a text to make sure it was safe for her to come in the window. They both replied yes instantly and she did.

The grin on her face was massive and she slid her glasses up to rest on top of her head when she dropped to sit on the floor with a happy sigh.

Alex smiled at her sister, “That good of a real date huh?”

Kara nodded and bit her lip as she did.

Maggie laughed, “You get some boob action or you just smiling like that because you can?”

The auburn haired woman smacked her girlfriend gently on the arm, “Ew.” Maggie giggled and then she looked at her sister, “Well? Did you?” They laughed and Kara blushed and giggled like the nerd she is.

“You did!” Maggie pointed.

“The date was great. It was even better than our outings as friends. I held her hand and we flirted a lot while we hung out at the restaurant and then we kissed outside my door. She then asked if she could come in and visit. We uh, made out and she promised that I get to set the pace as far as intimacy and well...things got a little heated but we slowed it down and Rao, she’s just amazing and now I get what all the fuss is about. I didn’t before...hadn’t experienced desire with someone before and it is amazing. I’m so happy to be with Lena. I can’t wait to see her again.”

Alex is crying, happy crying, mostly and she drops to the floor and tackles her sister in a big hug. Maggie snaps a pic for their future reception and family photo album and joins the hugfest. Maybe she snaps some selfies during the fest too. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's amazing to know that people enjoy your fanfics so, KUDOS and or COMMENT if you liked this please!  
> Thank you!!


End file.
